Stonned Lawyers
by Frenchlockian
Summary: Harvey et Mike ont un rituel pour célébrer la victoire de grosses affaires. Mais cette fois-ci, la célébration va aller plus loin que prévue. (Slash, lemon, très explicite).


Les cartons vides de nourriture japonaise étaient empilés sur la table basse et Harvey regardait Mike rouler un joint sur le peu d'espace vide qu'il restait sur le petit meuble. Le jeune homme finit et porta le petit rouleau d'herbes et de papier à cigarette à sa bouche. Il alluma le joint avec un briquet prêt sur la table, tira une latte et le tendit à son patron en disant:

« C'est de la bonne. »

C'était devenu un rituel. Après chaque grosse affaire, les deux avocats se retrouvaient chez Harvey en fin de semaine pour fêter leur victoire. Ils se faisaient livrer un repas et partageaient quelques joints en vidant le bar d'Harvey. Personne n'était au courant à part Donna. Elle l'avait découvert par hasard en essayant de joindre Harvey un samedi matin pour une affaire urgente. Elle avait alors eu au téléphone Mike qui avait la gueule de bois et qui lui passa un Harvey dans le même état. Bien qu'elle n'approuvait pas, elle les laissait faire sachant que tout ce qu'ils faisaient restait enfermé dans l'appartement de l'associé principal.

Après le premier joint, Harvey ouvrit son bar et commença à énumérer: tequila, vodka, bourbon, whisky, gin... Ils optèrent pour la tequila et la vodka. Harvey sortit donc les deux bouteilles et deux shooters. Il servit son collaborateur et soi-même en vodka. Mike porta un toast à leur victoire et ils avalèrent le contenu de leur verre cul-sec. L'ainé prit un deuxième joint qu'il alluma avec une certaine classe. Gardant le joint en bouche, il prit un vinyle et le mit sur le tourne-disque. Il posa l'aiguille sur le disque noir. Au bout de 10 secondes, Mike ne put s'empêcher de rire:

« Les Spinners? Sérieusement?

-Tu vas apprendre à aimer les Spinners, gamin !

-Les One Direction des seventies. »

Le jeune homme prit le joint et tira une latte à son tour. Il se resservit en vodka et bu rapidement son verre. Il se leva soudainement:

« Tout New-York devrait savoir ça! Harvey Specter a la Bieber fever!

-Mike, sérieusement... »

Harvey refit son geste de la main en bas puis en haut pour comparer Justin Bieber et the Spinners ce qui fit rire Mike.

Deux joints plus tard, la bouteille de vodka était vide, celle de tequila était entamée et les deux avocats planaient totalement assis sur le canapé. Mike était à moitie affalé sur Harvey qui semblait à ce moment là fasciné par le plafond:

« J'ai besoin de le faire repeindre.

-Quoi?

-Le plafond. »

Mike regarda son patron, surpris. Il versa alors de la tequila dans leur shooter et le tendit à Harvey en disant:

« Bois. L'envie de peindre le plafond te passera.

-T'as un joint?

-Non, mais j'peux en refaire. »

Il fallut à Mike près d'un quart d'heure pour rouler correctement deux joints au lieu des cinq minutes habituelles. Et les deux petits rouleaux n'étaient pas aussi bien fait qu'à l'habitude, ce que Harvey ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer. Remarque qui fut accueillit par un « va te faire enculer, je fais de mon mieux. »

Dès que Mike eut prononcé la phrase, il la regretta immédiatement car la réponse de son ainé ne se fit pas attendre:

« Ca sera avec plaisir, Mike. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et quelques secondes plus tard, les lèvres d'Harvey étaient pressées contre celle de Mike. Ce dernier eut un moment d'hésitation, un moment où son cerveau lui disait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça, qu'Harvey était son patron. Mais le corps de Mike réagit autrement. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant un passage à la langue d'Harvey.

Leurs langues et lèvres dansaient un ballet sensuel alors qu'ils déboutonnaient mutuellement leurs chemises. En essayant de changer de position, Mike faillit tomber du canapé. Il regarda alors son partenaire et les deux se levèrent. Ils parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la chambre à coucher, tout en reprenant leurs baisers et finalement se débarrassènt de leurs chemises qui étaient devenus une gêne. Ils basculèrent sur le lit et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux quelques secondes. Mike réalisa à ce moment là. Il est dans le lit de son patron, avec son patron sous lui, tous les deux à moitie nu. Mais l'effet aphrodisiaque du cannabis effaça vite cette pensée de l'esprit du jeune homme. La seule chose qui lui importait à ce moment était Harvey.

Mike mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille de son ainé, lui murmurant à l'oreille ô combien il le voulait, la façon dont il le ferait jouir. En guise de réponse, il eut droit à des gémissements alors qu'Harvey bougeait les hanches afin de frotter son érection naissante contre celle de son partenaire. Mike descendit doucement sa bouche vers le cou d'Harvey, laissant un suçon à la base de celui-ci.

Le jeune homme se sentit rouler sur le lit et se retrouva sous Harvey qui s'attela rapidement à lui enlever sa ceinture puis déboutonner son pantalon. Il glissa sa main dans celui-ci, caressant doucement le pénis en érection de Mike qui embrassa Harvey afin de couvrir ses gémissements de plus en plus forts.

Harvey finit par retirer le peu de vêtements que portait Mike. Il écarta ses cuisses, en caressant l'intérieur Il sentit un main sur sa nuque le presser légèrement, lui indiquant que son partenaire voulait plus. Il commença par embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses de Mike, remontant, essayant d'embrasser, lécher, sucer, mordiller... le moindre centimètre carré de peau qui s'offrait à lui. Mike continuait de gémir, gardant sa main droite sur la nuque d'Harvey et sa gauche caressait les cheveux pleins de gel de celui-ci, ses doigts se cirspant à chaque fois qu'une vague de plaisir l'envahissait. Puis Harvey prit le gland de son partenaire en bouche. Et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri.

La main gauche de Mike glissa de la chevelure d'Harvey sur le lit alors que celui-ci s'appliquait à lui faire ce qui était surement la meilleure fellation qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Car Harvey était doué. Il était doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, le sexe en faisant parti. Mike l'encourageait avec ses gémissements et ses murmures.

Le cadet cru qu'il allait jouir mais par chance Harvey s'arrêta avant. Il remonta embrasser Mike à pleine bouche. Les lèvres de l'ainé avait un goût différent maintenant, un mélange d'Harvey et de Mike. Un mélange non désagréable. Mike sentit Harvey bouger au dessus de lui, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. L'ainé lui glissa dans la main alors un préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant. Mike poussa Harvey de façon à se retrouver au dessus de lui et se rendit alors compte que ce dernier portait encore son pantalon. Il ne fit pas de manière en enlevant le plus rapidement possible celui-ci en même temps que le caleçon et les jetant à terre.

Après un moment de reflection et afin de faciliter la tache à Mike, Harvey écarta les jambes. Il agrippa l'oreiller de ses deux mains en sentant un doigt humide le pénétrer. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il sentit le doigt bouger en lui et les lèvres de Mike contre son cou. Son cerveau avait décidé de prendre des vacances. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à penser était Mike. Le seul mot qui sortait de sa bouche était Mike. Mike qui avait maintenant deux doigts en lui qu'il bougeait et écartait. Lorsqu'il sentit le jeune homme en ajouter un troisième, abandonnant tout son corps au plaisir, il lacha:

« Prends moi! »

Mike ne put s'empêcher de sourire, regardant le visage de son partenaire alors qu'il bougeait, écartait les trois doigts en lui.

Lorsqu'il le jugea prêt, Mike enfila le préservatif et pénétra doucement Harvey qui enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il commença un lent mouvement des hanches. Mouvement qui s'accéléra Harvey bougea des hanches aussi, essayant de faire entrer Mike aussi profondément que possible. Mike qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Ils essayèrent une demi-douzaines de positions, privilégiant celles où ils étaient face à face, pouvant ainsi se regarder dans les yeux, s'embrasser, se toucher... Juste pouvoir montrer à l'autre sa présence

Leurs mouvements de hanches perdirent de leur régularité, devenant de plus en plus erratiques, leurs baisers de plus en plus fougueux Leurs gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts, devenant des cris.

Mike prit en main l'érection d'Harvey, le masturbant rapidement, au même rythme qu'il bougeait en lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, en criant le prénom de son amant, Harvey jouit, suivi rapidement par Mike qui se lâcha en lui.

Les deux hommes restèrent dans cette position pendant un certains temps avant de se séparer Mike jeta le préservatif au sol. Il se glissa rapidement sous les draps à coté d'Harvey. Ils restèrent à se regarder et s'embrasser un long moment avant que le sommeil ne les rattrape.

Harvey ouvrit les yeux et les referma immédiatement Les rayons du soleil étaient trop vifs et sa migraine n'aidait pas. Il avait passé la soirée à boire et à se droguer avec Mike. Mike... Et douloureusement, il se rappela. La présence qu'il sentait à coté de lui aida. Il tourna la tête et vit que Mike dormait paisiblement, occupant plus de la moitie du lit et qu'Harvey ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement sans risquer de le réveiller.

Il s'était tapé son collaborateur. L'alcool et la drogue avait du aider mais merde... Mike était son collaborateur. Il pouvait toujours dire au jeune homme qu'il s'agirait d'une occasion exceptionnelle mais une partie de son cerveau... bon, 95% de son cerveau lui disait que cela se reproduirait.

Il sentit les draps bouger alors que Mike se retournait, commençant à se réveiller un peu en gémissant:

« Ma tête! »

Mike avait donc aussi la gueule de bois. C'est vrai que la soirée précédente avait été riche en émotions. Harvey n'osa pas regarder son collaborateur (pour ne pas dire amant) qui demanda alors:

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-Maintenant? J'ai besoin d'un café. Et d'un cachet d'aspirine. »

Harvey se leva, sans se couvrir. A quoi bon, Mike l'avait vu nu quelques heures plus tôt. Il prit quand même un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt qu'il enfila avant de se glisser rapidement vers la cuisine.

Mike ferma les yeux. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'Harvey soit perturbé après ça. Après tout, ils venaient de coucher ensemble pour la première fois. Mais Mike s'était attendu à la voir distant, un peu plus silencieux que d'habitude mais pas au point de fuir la chambre à coucher après son réveil. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva, remit caleçon, pantalon et chemises puis rejoignit la cuisine aussi.

Il s'installa sur une des chaises hautes en face d'Harvey qui buvait un café en feuilletant le journal du jour. Il avait préparé une tasse de café pour Mike qui était posé sur la table avec un cachet d'aspirine à coté. Il avala ce dernier avec une gorgée de café. Il regarda Harvey puis demanda:

« Est-ce qu'on va en parler?

-De quoi veux-tu parler, Mike?

-On a couché ensemble. »

Harvey soupira, fermant le journal et porta son regard sur Mike. Il sourit un peu :

« En effet. On a couché ensemble. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à dire?

-Est-ce que c'est qu'un coup d'un soir? Ou bien c'est plus, demanda Mike avec un certain serieux ? »

Ils se regardèrent pendant une dizaine de secondes. La réponse semblait évidente. Aux yeux d'Harvey en tout cas. C'était plus. La drogue et l'alcool les avaient juste désinhibés mais en aucun cas n'avait créé le lien qui existaient entre eux deux. Le fait que Harvey ne veuille jamais entendre parler de la vie sentimentale de Mike, qu'il s'inquiète au point de passer trois fois par jour par l'open-space des collaborateurs de première année ou même encore la fâcheuse manie de Mike de toujours appeler Harvey quand il était saoul. Ce n'était pas anodins. Mike bu lentement son café puis se leva:

« Je devrais partir... »

L'ainé roula des yeux. Donc la réponse n'était pas aussi évidente que ça pour Mike. Il avait beau être un génie, il ne savait pas saisir les petites subtilités, les non-dits.

« C'est plus Mike. Enfin, je voudrais... j'apprécierais que ce soit plus. »

Contrairement à ce que croyait Harvey, Mike avait bien saisit la subtilité mais il voulait entendre l'autre homme dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, s'ouvrir un peu. Mike s'approcha d'Harvey et l'embrassa tendrement avant de le tirer vers la chambre à coucher d'où ils ne sortiraient pas avant plusieurs heures.


End file.
